Summers Eevee Love Story book 1
by EeveePalz
Summary: All done book #1. 8 chapters enjoy! next book is called Summers Icey Love Story Book 2 OK?
1. Chapter 1: a new start

Eevee life part 1

Hi my name is summer I am a very little eevee. I have a mommy and a daddy. Today is my very first day of school. I will tell you my eevee story if you want. I was walking to my new school and I was not sure where I was going and I started to cry and then someone saw me and said: are you looking for the school? I didn't know what to say so I said yes can you lease help me and he said sure what is your name I answered Summer and he said this that is a beautiful name and I blushed then he said my name is winter and I walked with him to school. At school I got put to work with a eevee named jack he was the second person I met today. He said that I had A amazing name and blushed at me I didn't know if he liked me

Thanks for Reading read part 2

And sorry that it was short next time it will be longer


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT?

Eevee life part 2

After math time, it was lunch so i went out side

I saw jack and winter at the playground and they both called me to some over so I went over there and they grined and said: who do you like the best Me Or Winter or anyone else.

It seems that they like me so I said I dunno I just met you.

What winter said... Jack: oh the bell rang later my future girlfriend gtg

Me:... MOM! Oh ps my mom is espeon da is vaporeon sweetie i have a big present for you

So i went home

Hope you enjoyed this read part 3 and sorry that it was so short...


	3. Chapter 3: zaz

Eevee life part 3

When i got home, mom said:

Come on in zaz z-a-z Does that sound familiar?

Omg summer you dont remember him Shame on you my mom said. Hi Summer remember me from mew mountain? when you move away i was looking all over for you and you so I asked my mom a Umbreon where you are and she said you moved away to the town of pokevill so I came to visit you because i missed you so much

Well go have fun with him and be back before dark mom said and we answered and we left. Then I said let's play tag we LOVED to play that but it was hard to remember you sense you evolved ya in to jolteon zaz: no i dont like tag

me: what? u dont?

no i wanna play...

me: ?

zaz: SEX TIME WITH YOU!

me:what wtf? whats that?

Fine out what happens next in part 4


	4. Chapter 4: OMG ZAZ

Eevee life part 4

It was surprising that you are now a jolteon but what game is that...

zaz: ok it is really... no just do what i say ok summer

ok

lie down now me:ok

*licks her pussy*

it is... crazy what you are doing whats it called... zaz...

oh umm...

nothing?

*slaps his paw for being so dumb*

hay what was that for summer

...

OMFG KIDS YOU ARE HAVING... zaz:shush plz i dont want her to be mad at me... ok

mom: ... SO MUCH FUN?!

thanks mrs summer mom

ok kids dinner but zaz come here

mom thats is a swere

i dont care go eat now

fine...

but it is...

NOW

ok zaz dont have sex with here ever again ok

but i love her so much...

later next part soon


	5. Chapter 5: dream to rember

SHOW TIME!

OK AFTER SUPPER ( whoops caps on)

Me summer and zaz went to the park

Me: (OMG Ace)

Ace the shiny eevee: hay summer

Zaz: um... Brb me: ok hi ace wanna um... Get some ice... Cream?

Ace:Ok

LATER...

Kids time to go home

Zaz and Me: ok bye ace ttyl

Ace: bye (she is so cute)

?: hay Acey! Ace: Cherry what!

Cherry the eevee: *attract*

So CUTE I LOVE YOU CHERRY

I LOVE YOU TO ACEY

*kissing*

Me: omg...

Just a dream...

Mom: Summer you got Mail

Me: gimme that! Oh from ace :) mom were is zaz

Mom: he went home

Me:oh ok now get

Mom:okok...

Me: *reads* hay summer i had fun yesterday and thanks for the ice cream summer will you go out with me? Meet me at the park at 12:00 tomorrow ok? -Ace

OMG ace likes me yes!

Righting : Dear Ace I Will Love To Remember Park At 12:00 - One And Only Summer

*mails it*

At Aces house...

Oh mail!

*Reads her letter*

Sheshe LIKES ME OMGOMG

Drops letter

*Jack and winter read the letter*

Winter:she likes him... Not us... NONONONO

Jack: THIS IS NOT REAL SHE CANT DO THIS!

Winter: sence when did she know Ace anywayz?


	6. Chapter 6: ACE

What happened in the last part... Oh ya now it is this

At the park...

Me:hi ace so um...

Ace:do you still wanna go out with me?

Me:on a date?

Ace:ya wanna or not? I will do anything! Plz tell me i LOVE you Summer...

*ace kisses summer and she kisses back and ace is trying to do the sex kiss (he calls it that)*

ACE well lets play until supper time ok then we can

*5:00*

Ace:lets go to the resteronta the best town restaurant

Me:ok before we go...

Ace: ya?

*kiss*

Ace: (OMG she LOVES ME)

At The Date night Cherry Attacks with rage

At the restaurant to omg

Cherry:NO!ACEY

Summer and ace: WHAT CHERRY!

*cherrys cute charm*

Cherry:wanna go out with me acey?

Ace in love:ya baby i lov... (snaps out)NEVER CHERRY

Me: *runs out crying*

Ace: SUMMET WAIT

ME:WHAT YOU TRADER! (crying more and runs in the forest)

Listen to me summer it was her cute charm ability i am sorry i love you not cherry

Me: i don't believe you at all

Ace:ok then don't *jumps on her and kisses her to death*I LOVE YOU TO GOD AND TO EARTH

Me:omg i am so sorry i love you to... But it was so shocking to see you with cherry and all

Ace:i know i LOVE u

Me:wanna sleep over at my house?

Ace: of course i want to

Me:come one then

At summers house...

Home at last Ace

Nice home summer i like it a lot

Thanks

10:00...pm...

Lets go to bed now...

Ok summer...

Ace?

Ya?

*kiss*

Night ace

Good night

9:00

Me: ACE ACE? Were are you?

*trys to open the door*

Omg i am stuck in my ROOM NO ACEACEACE HELLLLLPPPP MEEEE

*door opens* happy birthday to you happy birthday...

Omg i completely forgot about my own birthday thanks mom dad ace...(ace is so cute today)

Ace:make a wish summer

Me: * wishes * i wish i will stay with ace forever and evolve

Mom:what did you wish for

Me:find out

*eats cake*

Sorry i am getting lazy... Tell me what i should add or new carters name boy or girl nice or evil or what life time offer only


	7. Chapter 8: last chapter

Day of the eevee day...

Ace: *wakes up*SUMMER!

Summer: What?

We we we

What

Are...

?

EVOLVING!

Me:what?!

Ace:we are!

*flash of light*

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOM G

*glaceon and a jolteon take ace and summers place*

Summer... A beautiful glaceon

Ace... Your a great looking Amazing green jolteon...

*kiss*

Guys thats it sorry this is still part 8...


	8. Chapter 7 not the end

1 day past and i will be Christmas morning tomorrow

Ace merry Christmas wanna stay at my house for Christmas?

Ya i can summer if you want (she will make a great santa and she is cute)

Race you to my house slowpoke ace

Okok fastpoke summer...*running happly*

Me:come on ace up here!

Ace: ok ok hold up to fast

Me:*runs to her room with ace* look up ace :)

Ace: *looks up and sew a mistletoe*

Me:hehehe...*blush*

Ace:hehe...*blush*

*kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss and kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss and kiss*

Mom:who is a love bird in the love tree

Me:MOM! = -_-

You would of have to tell me anyway summer

Ok mom get out please privacy please...

Mom:okokok...

*go out the room*

Me:sorry about that...

Ace:its ok... She is kinda scary

Me: she is always spying on me...all the time...

Christmas morning...… ...….….….

Wow look at all the presents ace

Ace:omg...

January 1st = eevee day

Omg ace it is eevee day tomorrow

Ace:i know...


End file.
